The Renza Federation Agents
This is a general name for Gyokuren, Hakuren, Karen, and Suiren, 'four characters from ''Tenchi Muyo! GXP. History Early Life :Not much is known about them, other than that they were from the Renza Federation, a non-Galactic Union state of the galaxy. Apparently, their state was rampant with space pirates, the Daluma Guild in particular, which led to them being sent as spies to find help. Meeting Seina :They eventually worked their way into Seto's inner circle as her ladies-in-waiting. She apparently knew who they really were, most likely because of her spy network, but had her own designs that they were useful to accomplish. While working for her, they met Seina, who was working for the Galaxy Police, as well as the other girls. They kept a close eye on Seina's success against pirates, especially his defeat of The Daluma Guild. They eventually came to the decision to kidnap him. A Scandalous Wedding Day :On the day Seina was to marry Kiriko, Amane, Ryoko, Neju and Fuku, the girls revealed their true identities to him just as he was about to be married and took him aboard their ship to go to the Federation. The brides, enfuriated, chased after on the Kamidake II. To make themselves faster, the girls got rid of their and Seina's clothes, as well as several items on their ship, The brides demanded him back, but they refused, claiming Seina had "eloped" with them and to prove it, proceeded to molest him in the full view of the various delegates and dignitaries who had been invited to the wedding. As a result, the girls were included in the marriage and now patrol the galaxy with Seina, on the lookout or space pirates. Personality :As they were not major characters, their full personalities are unknown. However, they seem overall snarky towards each other and their fellow sister-wives, and forceful, as well as flirtatious and perverted towards Seina. Notes *They are sometimes called the 'Seto Scouts' by fans. *Gyokuren has the ability to mask her presence from anyone by erasing it. *Suiren apparently often gets lost in day dreams that only Hakuren can wake her from. *Karen is the youngest and most practical of the group. *After their reveal as Renza Rederation agents the girls which to nearly identical outfits with only their sleeves having different color. Interestingly the colors are the same colors as the other girls' GP uniforms. Suiren & Kiriko in green, Gyokuren & Ryoko in orange, Hakuren & Neji in yellow, and Karen & Amane in red. In the final scene on the Kamidake the pairs a seating next to each other and appear to be doing the same duty. Voice Credits Gyokuren *'''JAPANESE - Nao Takamori (高森 奈緒) *'ENGLISH' - Lara Cody (credited as Deanna Morris) Hakuren *'JAPANESE' - Yumiko Kajihara (梶原 由三子) *'ENGLISH' - Julie Maddalena Karen *'JAPANESE' - Shiho Kawaragi (河原木 志穂) *'ENGLISH' - Kari Wahlgren (credited as Renee Emerson) Suiren *'JAPANESE' - Asa Shirakura (白倉 麻) *'ENGLISH' - Mona Marshall Gallery Suiren.gif|Suiren Hakuren.gif|Hakuren Gyokuren.gif|Gyokuren Karen.gif|Karen The Renza Federation Agents 2.jpg The Renza Federation Agents 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP Category:Females